Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a fire hydrants and more particularly to fire hydrants which can be operated only by the use of a special tool.
It is well-known that modern fire hydrants are vulnerable to being opened by unauthorized persons. The opening of these hydrants results in diminution in water pressure throughout the city system, especially in summer, to the extent that fire fighting capability may be severely reduced.
Additionally, open fire hydrants cause a drain on municipal water systems to the extent that they may have a substantial effect on the availability of water for normal purposes.
Attempts to design secure fire hydrants have resulted in designs that include locking systems. While for the most part they achieve their intended results, they are deficient in that they are susceptible to damage when the fire hydrant in which they are installed is damaged as for example, when it is sheard off at its base by a vehicle.
The resulting damage requires that the upper part of the fire hydrant be replaced along with the installed locking system. Since many of these systems include numerous parts, the cost of repair is substantial.
It would be desirable to have a fire hydrant which can only be opened by authorized personnel using a special tool. Preferably, such a fire hydrant should be made of a minimum amount of parts and should be constructed so that the tool must remain in the fire hydrant when it is opened. This latter feature would have the advantage of enabling the police or fire department to retrieve the tool when an opened fire hydrant is called to their attention.
Further, it would be advantageous if such a fire hydrant were constructed so that should it be damaged as when for example, it is struck by a vehicle, only a minimum number of parts would require replacement.